


in the eye of the hurricane, darling

by kiwikihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, angst if you close one eye and tilt ur head, fluff?, pining?, referenced showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: “You never said anything…”“What was I supposed to say? I shouldn't even be saying it now…”“For what it's worth, I'm glad you did.”
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	in the eye of the hurricane, darling

**Author's Note:**

> The line "I've been in love with you forever" was stuck in my head for WEEKS until I just had to sit down and write it into something.  
> This is that something.  
> Honestly this kinda turned into an exercise in description but I like the way it turned out so I hope y'all do toooooo ♡

“Changkyun told me that you don’t exactly like Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun shook his head. “That's not true.” 

“That's what Changkyun said,” Minhyuk pressed on, leaning into Kihyun’s space but being mindful of the knife in his hand.

The other man didn't look up from his chopping board, hand maneuvering the knife expertly. “Changkyun doesn't know shit.”

“Kihyun.” Minhyuk knew he was avoiding the question. “Please tell me. Do you not like him?”

“He's nice, Minhyuk. And he’s a boyfriend that finally treats you well.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“Well, I don't know what more you want me to say.”

Minhyuk sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat. “There's something else Changkyun told me, too.”

Kihyun’s hand stilled for a moment and it felt like the air between them had frozen. But as quickly as it had come, the chill dissipated, and Kihyun carried on with his cooking.

“What was it?”

“He said…” Minhyuk knew he was taking a huge risk, but he had to know. He had to know before it was too late. “He said that… He thinks you might have feelings for me.”

If Kihyun was at all affected by Minhyuk’s words, he didn't show it. Calmly, he scooped the chopped vegetables into his hands and tossed them in the pot. Minhyuk’s breath refused to get past his throat.

“I've loved you for a long time.”

_“What?_ ” 

Minhyuk wasn't entirely sure he had heard him correctly. His tone was much too casual for such a drastic confession but what else could he have said?

With a sigh, Kihyun turned to look at him. “Honestly? I've been in love with you forever. I'm sure Changkyun already told you, but… Yeah.”

“You never said anything…”

Kihyun smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, and wiped his hands on his apron. “What was I supposed to say? I shouldn't even be saying it now… I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Changkyun. Kid’s been bothering me all week about it.”

Minhyuk knew he had to pick his next words carefully. He nibbled his lower lip, biting off a piece of dead skin before saying, “For what it's worth, I'm glad you did.”

For a moment, neither of them spoke. They just looked at each other in silence, and Minhyuk felt like his heart was going to beat itself through his ribcage and out of his chest, plop down onto the counter for the world to see. For Kihyun to see.

Then Kihyun looked away.

Minhyuk watched him stir the pot and fiddle with the heat. His hands were as steady as ever.

“So what now?” Minhyuk murmured, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the response.

The laugh that slipped past Kihyun’s lips felt like it had been pushed out of him in disbelief. He met Minhyuk’s gaze again with an incredulous look on his face. 

“What do you mean, what now?” He sounded like he couldn't believe himself. “Life goes on, it doesn’t change anything... Unless you decide you don't want to talk to me anymore, I suppose.”

“But…”

“There's nothing else to it, Minhyuk.” Kihyun’s voice was firm, but the sadness was evident. 

Then he hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “Just… Can I ask you for a favour?”

Minhyuk hummed. He was afraid of the words that would come out if he opened his mouth.

“Can you just… Not tell Hyunwoo about this?”

“Uh, sure.” That’s not anything near what he had expected. “I wasn't going to.”

“Ah. Alright.” Kihyun turned his back to Minhyuk, opening up the fridge instead of facing him. “I'm not keen on getting on your future husband’s bad side this early.”

He tried to make it sound lighthearted, a joke exchanged between good friends, but it twisted something in Minhyuk’s chest.

The proposal. 

“Um, about-”

“Jooheon told me that Hyunwoo proposed. He thought I already knew, so don't- don't get mad at him.”

“I wasn't-”

“I get why you didn't tell me, with all that Changkyun's been telling you, but I'm happy for you! I really-”

“Kihyun, I rejected him.”

Minhyuk heard the breath Kihyun took, watched as his hand tightened its grip on the fridge door. He whipped around and faced Minhyuk with wide eyes.

“What?” he breathed out. In his surprise, he didn't close the fridge door, and Minhyuk stared at it pointedly.

“I said no.”

Kihyun made a noise of disbelief, finally closing the fridge, and took a step back towards the counter that separated the two of them. Minhyuk then looked up, meeting his gaze.

“I don't understand,” Kihyun said softly. 

Minhyuk huffed out a laugh. “What's not to understand, Ki? I told Hyunwoo no. I'm not marrying him.”

“Everyone knows you two are head over heels for each other.” Kihyun was still staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

“I won't deny that I love him.” Minhyuk shrugged. “But a marriage can’t survive on love alone and I think we’re lacking all the other components.

And still, Kihyun just stared at him. Minhyuk did his best to hold his gaze and keep calm, but his heart was still thrumming in its cage, trying desperately to break free.

“I'm sorry, I-” Kihyun shook his head, looking away for a second before looking back at Minhyuk. “Are you okay?”

“Bit of a rollercoaster of emotions, if I'm being honest.” He offered Kihyun a smile which was hesitantly reciprocated. 

“So, um. What's- what's going to happen to you two?”

“I don’t know. It never should’ve gotten to this point.”

When Kihyun cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, Minhyuk sighed. “We should never have gotten to the point where he considered marriage.”

“Ah.”

“You know, we didn’t even talk about it. We’ve barely talked about future plans. We only moved in together two months ago, and that was just because my lease ran out! And there he was all of a sudden, ring and everything.”

“Was it at least rose gold?” Kihyun joked.

“Rose gold?” Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “You remember?”

Kihyun blanched, then abruptly turned around to tend to his food on the stove, but Minhyuk couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

“So you weren’t lying when you said you were in love with me, hunh.”

Kihyun made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, but chose not to reply verbally.

Minhyuk slipped off the barstool and walked around the counter to stand beside Kihyun, who visibly stiffened. 

“Kihyun, just look at me.”

Kihyun shook his head, eyes not moving away from the pan. “Let me retain  _ some _ dignity.”

“You're the reason I said no.”

Minhyuk heard the retort die on Kihyun’s tongue, and watched as the man turned around slowly to finally look at him.

“What?”

He has that same annoyed look on his face, the one he gave Minhyuk every time the man pulled his leg, but in his eyes was a sliver of disbelief and maybe a little bit of hope.

“I guess Hyunwoo must've told Changkyun about the proposal beforehand, because he's been insufferable for weeks-”

“You can say that again.”

“-but he wouldn't shut up about you. And when he told me that you possibly had feelings for me, I- Something just clicked.”

Kihyun looked at Minhyuk with curious eyes, so he smiled and continued.

“It's always been you and me, hasn't it? Minhyuk and Kihyun against the world. Everyone knows I can't picture my life without you, but when Hyunwoo proposed I realised that I can't see  _ anyone else  _ beside me other than you.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Kihyun, what I'm trying to say is that… It took me a stupidly long time to realise it, but I've loved you for ages and I don't want anyone else. I'm sorry.”

“What are you apologising for?”

“For letting you be in love with me for all this time without realising it's always been reciprocated, I guess.”

At that, Kihyun cracked a smile, and then a laugh. He shook his head, looked down to the kitchen floor then back up, amusement taking over his features. “This has been the most stressful confession I've ever received, Lee Minhyuk.”

“Well,” he chuckled and, with a bout of courage, reached out and grabbed one of Kihyun’s hands. “Hopefully it's the last confession you receive. Or rather, the last one you accept - if you do accept?”

“You're-” Kihyun laughed and squeezed Minhyuk’s hand. “Of course.”

Minhyuk broke out into a grin, and without missing a beat, threw his arms around Kihyun, holding him tight. Kihyun kept laughing in pure joy and disbelief, wrapping his arms around the other man as well.

When his laughter subsided, they still stood there, chests pressed together, hearts beating in time. Minhyuk felt Kihyun sigh softly against him and pulled back slightly to look at his face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun nodded, offering Minhyuk a soft, gentle smile. Suddenly, his face fell and he looked at Minhyuk with wide eyes. “But what about Hyunwoo?”

Minhyuk jutted out his bottom lip in thought, confused by the question. “What about him?”

“What- Does he know? That you’re here?”

Confusion giving way to fondness, Minhyuk lifted a hand to brush a few strands of hair off Kihyun’s forehead. “He knows. We talked after the proposal, I had to explain to him why I said no…” He tilted his head and smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring, hand moving to brush through Kihyun’s hair absentmindedly. “He’s okay. He explained to me that his parents have really been pressuring him to get married and settle down and all that, but we both agreed that we never would’ve worked out in the long run.”

Kihyun didn’t seem convinced, if his nose scrunch was anything to go by, but Minhyuk didn’t feel like talking about it any further. So before Kihyun could open his mouth, Minhyuk swooped in to drop a kiss on the tip of his wrinkled nose.

Kihyun just blinked once, twice, before looking at Minhyuk in slight disbelief. Minhyuk just smiled and kissed both his cheeks and then his forehead, before giggling. 

“Maybe you should turn off the stove before your vegetables burn.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a bit rushed but I was just so eager to be done with it so!! there u have it
> 
> as always, you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](https://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kiwikihyuk)!


End file.
